The practical utility of many acyclic nucleosides is limited by their relatively modest pharmacokinetics. A number of prodrug approaches have been explored in an effort to improve the bioavailability of acyclic nucleosides in general. One of these approaches involves the preparation of ester derivatives, particularly aliphatic esters, of one or more of the hydroxy groups on the acyclic side chain.
European patent EP 165 289 describes the promising antiherpes agent 9-[4-hydroxy-(2-hydroxymethyl)butyl]guanine, otherwise known as H2G. European patent EP 186 640 discloses 6-deoxy H2G. European patent EP 343 133 discloses that these compounds, particularly the R-(−) enantiomer, are additionally active against retroviral infections such as HIV. Various derivatives of H2G, such as phosphonates, aliphatic esters (for example, the diacetate and the dipropionate) and ethers of the hydroxy groups on the acyclic side chain are disclosed in EP 343 133. This patent also discloses methods for the preparation of these derivatives comprising the condensation of the acyclic side chain to the N-9 position of a typically 6-halogenated purine moiety or, alternatively, the imidazole ring closure of a pyrimidine or furazano-[3,4-d]pyrimidine moeity or the pyrimidine ring closure of an imidazole moiety, where the acyclic side chain is already present in the precursor pyrimidine or imidazole moiety, respectively. In the broadest description of each of these methods the acyclic side chain is pre-derivatised but individual examples also show a one-step diacylation of H2G with acetic or proprionic anhydride and DMF.
Harnden, et al., J. Med. Chem. 32, 1738 (1989) investigated a number of short chain aliphatic esters of the acyclic nucleoside 9-[4-hydroxy-(3-hydroxymethyl)butyl] guanine, otherwise known as penciclovir, and its 6-deoxy analog. Famciclovir, a marketed antiviral agent, is the diacetyl derivative of 6-deoxy penciclovir.
Benjamin, et al., Pharm. Res. 4 No. 2, 120 (1987) discloses short chain aliphatic esters of 9-[(1,3-dihydroxy-2-propoxy)-methyl]guanine, otherwise known as ganciclovir. The dipropionate ester is disclosed to be the preferred ester.
Lake-Bakaar, et al., discloses in Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 33 No. 1, 110-112 (1989) diacetate and dipropionate derivatives of H2G and monoacetate and diacetate derivatives of 6-deoxy H2G. The diacetate and dipropionate derivatives of H2G are reported to result in only modest improvements in bioavailability relative to H2G.
International patent application WO94/24134, published Oct. 27, 1994, discloses aliphatic ester prodrugs of the 6-deoxy N-7 analog of ganciclovir, including the di-pivaloyl, di-valeroyl, mono-valeroyl, mono-oleoyl and mono-stearoyl esters.
International patent application WO93/07163, published Apr. 15, 1993 and International patent application WO94/22887, published Oct. 13, 1994, both disclose mono-ester derivatives of nucleoside analogs derived from mono-unsaturated C18 or C20 fatty acids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,142, issued Jun. 1, 1993, also discloses long chain fatty acid mono-ester derivatives of nucleoside analogs.
A second approach to providing prodrugs of acyclic nucleosides involves the preparation of amino acid esters of one or more of the hydroxy groups on the acyclic side chain. European patent EP 99 493 discloses generally amino acid esters of acyclovir and European patent application EP 308 065, published Mar. 22, 1989, discloses the valine and isoleucine esters of acyclovir.
European patent application EP 375 329, published Jun. 27, 1990, discloses amino acid ester derivatives of ganciclovir, including the di-valine, di-isoleucine, di-glycine and di-alanine ester derivatives. International patent application WO95/09855, published Apr. 13, 1995, discloses amino acid ester derivatives of penciclovir, including the mono-valine and di-valine ester derivatives.
DE 19526163, published Feb. 1, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,414 issued Aug. 6, 1996, disclose achiral amino acid esters of ganciclovir.
European patent application EP 694 547, published Jan. 31, 1996, discloses the mono-L-valine ester of ganciclovir and its preparation from di-valyl-ganciclovir.
European patent application EP 654 473, published May 24, 1995, discloses various bis amino acid ester derivatives of 9-[1′,2′-bishydroxymethyl)-cyclopropan-1′-yl]methylguanine.
International patent application WO95/22330, published Aug. 24, 1995, discloses aliphatic esters, amino acid esters and mixed acetate/valinate esters of the acyclic nucleoside 9-[3,3-dihydroxymethyl-4-hydroxy-but-1-yl]guanine. This reference discloses that bioavailability is reduced when one of the valine esters of the trivaline ester derivative is replaced with an acetate ester.